1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to side airbag apparatuses for vehicles and, more particularly, to a side airbag apparatus for vehicles which prevents passengers who sit on seats parallel to each other in the lateral direction of the vehicle body from colliding with each other.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an airbag apparatus is constructed such that an airbag cushion absorbs shock between a passenger and a vehicle body when the vehicle is involved in a collision, thus protecting the passenger.
Recently, the number of vehicles having side airbags installed in door side portions of vehicle seats has increased. Typically, when a vehicle is involved in a side collision, the side airbag is deployed into a space between the door and a passenger, thus protecting the head and the flank of the passenger from physical force generated by the vehicle collision.
Here, when the vehicle is involved in a side collision, shock between the vehicle door and the passenger can be absorbed by the above-mentioned side airbag apparatus. However, the conventional technique cannot absorb shock occurring due to collision between passengers who sit on seats parallel to each other in the lateral direction of the vehicle.
In an effort to overcome the above problem, required is a technique which has a support means for preventing a passenger from moving in the lateral direction of the vehicle when a collision occurs, thus preventing passengers who sit on seats parallel to each other in the lateral direction of the vehicle body from colliding with each other.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.